ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Boy-Yo/What actors would you like to have on the show?
I have recently found out about this show, and I think I love it. It does feel like an anime, with many weird characters, funny moments, and serious moments. A show this entertaining deserves to have good voice actors, and it does. But, of course, I would like to see more lend their voices to the show, and I have a few in mind. I have a list set up, but I do not have roles for all of them, only four spring out to me. So I'll just list the ones I would like to see without any roles in mind, and then list my top four with roles in mind, in no particular order: Ron Perlman Scot Menville Tara Strong Hynden Walch Khary Payton Greg Cipes Lauren Tom John Witherspoon Regina King Gary Anthony Williams Phil LaMarr Cristina Vee John DiMaggio Kevin Michael Richardson Patrick Seitz Brian Blessed Kate Higgins J.K. Simmons Cherami Leigh John de Lancie Lucy Liu Barbara Goodson Mona Marshall Cam Clarke Tress MacNeille Danny Trejo Stephanie Sheh Veronica Taylor George Takei Greg Baldwin Mae Whitman Peter Serafinowicz Dante Basco And now for my top four, whom by the way all happened to be well known in anime circles: Number 4 - Steven Blum: This guy is too cool to NOT be on this show, and he does have a wide-range. He could play a number of roles, honestly, even one that could be reminiscent of Guilmon :3. However, the role I would like him to take on is... K.O.'s Father!... Or so he claims. He could be this awesome Wolverine/Spike Spiegel type of character who claims to be K.O.'s Father, and seems to be really cool, but then it later turns out he was lying. Maybe for recognition, or for laughs, or maybe because he wanted to help K.O. and told him this lie in an attempt to boost his confidence and moral, not to mention trust. But any way you think a plot like that should go, I could definitely see him in such a role. Number 3 - Yuri Lowenthal: Another really good voice actor who has a number of roles, even in anime. His most recognized role, arguably is as Sasuke Uchiha. Saying that does help set up what role I think he could be in OK K.O.... A forced rival. You might say Chameleon Jr. was already like that, but I think he was just meant to be an over-confident bully, and considering that his voice actor, Tony Revolori, is busy with movies, I doubt he'll appear a lot. Yuri, on the other hand, could be the perfect guy to cast in the typical "anime rival" role, where he acts darker and all "woe is me" and "leave me alone", and yet he still finds himself wanting to challenge K.O. any chance he gets... but K.O. doesn't want to fight him constantly, driving the "rival" character insane. I would love to see Yuri do that. Number 2 - Johnny Yong Bosch: Arguably the most popular anime voice dubber, this former Power Ranger deserves to be honored with a role in OK K.O., but what role could that be... I was thinking... The first ever Man/Person who received a POW Card. I don't know about you guys, but I think that could be an interesting thing to explore, the creation of POW Cards, if given to the right writer. And who better to portray the first ever person to have a POW Card than Johnny, the arguably most popular anime dubber? I think that would be cool. And now, you may think any of those three can be swapped depending on how you look at it, and that's fine, but I think that Number 1 is a must. Number 1 - Sean Schemmel: Yes, the voice of adult Goku. It makes sense to have him make a vocal appearance since Stephanie Nadolny voiced K.O. for a small period of time, but do you know what would make even more sense?... Having Sean voice the adult K.O.. I mean, that would be awesome, a great nod to what K.O. was inspired from. Sean can really be cool, funny, and endearing as an adult K.O., maybe in a time-travel scenario, or an appearance in the last ever K.O. episode. I see no one better, Sean Schemmel has to be adult K.O. So, those are who I would like to see on OK K.O.. What do you think? And, more importantly, who would you like to hear in the show, OK K.O.? Please let me know. I would love to see the ideas people have, whether they are detailed or not, or both. :) Category:Blog posts